


eagles and starlings

by sparrow_bird (DramaQkin)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship, Slight Manga Spoilers, based on the interview from a few days ago, is ushijima wakatoshi a horse girl, ish, tf when u and ur spouse are so good at studying you pull an all nighter trying to dissect a book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaQkin/pseuds/sparrow_bird
Summary: Ushijima lets a little secret slip and gets a little too into studying with Yachi.
Relationships: Ushijima Wakatoshi/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 11
Kudos: 103





	eagles and starlings

Wakatoshi was a creature of habit. Small, unexpected happenings were things he could live with; losing a few games in a row, overworking a muscle.

Getting to play in the Olympics was a habit now, too. It was his second time playing for his country and he knew from his experience that he was somehow going to play the least amount of volleyball here. He would have weeks of being shown off and marketed before he could even play a proper game. 

The interview they did today was fun enough, Wakatoshi mused. Some bits would be cut out, no doubt, and Wakatoshi was already thinking about telling Hitoka about the horses in his old high school. 

If she had time, that is. The world of advertising, Wakatoshi learned, was fast and unforgiving. Hitoka was awake and working more often than she should be. 

"Ushiwaka! Do you still need the name of the book on how to sleep better?" Hinata clapped a hand on Wakatoshi's back cheerfully. 

Wakatoshi shook his head no. "I think I'll borrow it from Hitoka once she's finished with it." 

Hinata blinked, looking surprised for a second before smiling again. "I didn't know you were close to Yacchan!"

"Of course." Wakatoshi said simply. He heard Bokuto laugh from somewhere behind him. 

"Ha! Our Ushiwaka, cryptic as ever."

Wakatoshi sent his teammate a questioning look. "Hitoka is my wife, of course we are close." 

There was a silence that settled in the room that Wakatoshi hadn't expected. He saw Kageyama squeeze his water bottle a little too hard, resulting in a stream of water to splash into his face, right into his nostril. Wakatoshi smiled. Another thing to tell Hitoka about. He wished he got a picture of the moment. Hitoka would have laughed 'til she was red and teary-eyed. 

  
  
  


Hitoka laughed until her cheeks were red and there were tears in her eyes just from hearing it from him. She was sprawled on top of him, still in her work clothes. Wakatoshi put his hand on the small of her back to try to keep her from falling off him as she laughed. 

It had become a habit, lying down with each other on their couch for an hour as soon as they both got home. 

"I can imagine his face!" Hitoka said through her tears. Her hair hung loose upon her shoulders, wavy from being in a bun all day. Wakatoshi used his other hand to push a few stray strands away from her face as she finished laughing. "They sort of forget every time."

"Good memory comes from good sleep." Wakatoshi said. "Kageyama must be working too hard. Much like you."

"Guh," grunted Hitoka. She pressed her face into the crook of his neck and stayed there. "There's always a deadline to chase. I can't even find time to apply the things in that book Hinata gave me." 

"Well. We have time now. It's almost been an hour." Wakatoshi began to sit up. Hitoka put her arms around his neck. "Can't I have another hour with Mr. Japan?" she cooed. 

Wakatoshi paused for a moment, considering it very seriously. "You have more than just an hour with me, Hitoka," he said. He felt her hands drop from his neck to her face. "Would you like to discuss the book over dinner?" 

Hitoka nodded mutely against his neck, her face warm against his skin. 

  
  
  


"Alright! We had dinner according to the book: sleep inducing food like bananas and chamomile tea." She stood at the foot of their bed, her nightgown flowing and swishing back and forth as she checked off things from her list. Wakatoshi thought she looked like a jellyfish. 

"And warm milk." Wakatoshi added helpfully. 

"We've done our nightly routines and filtered out the blue light from our phones. Are you ready to sleep well, Wakatoshi?" 

He nodded. 

It was warm under their sheets. Hitoka settled into his arms, the pleasant smell of her shampoo helping him feel more at ease. Wakatoshi let himself sink further into the bed, content. They had done everything right. A good night's sleep was only an inevitability.

  
  
  


Sleep did not come. Wakatoshi's eyes refused to stay shut and his body refused to feel tired. He sighed inwardly and braced himself to spend a night looking up at the ceiling. He didn't dare move, unwilling to disturb Hitoka. She was still on the other side of the bed, her back to him. 

She moved anyway. 

" 'Toshi? Are you still awake?"

"Yes. It's difficult to sleep."

"Same here." Hitoka rubbed her eyes, still too bright and alert for sleep. "Do you want to read the rest of the book? We only got through the third chapter."

They studied the book with a near terrifying academic intensity. There were candy-colored tabs at important bits, small sticky notes with neat handwriting and doodled flowers over unfamiliar words and concepts. Sticky notes that couldn't fit were stuck in a neat little grid atop their sheets. By the time they deemed the book thoroughly read and studied, the sun was already bleeding pink through the clouds. 

Hitoka glanced nervously out the window. "W-we stayed up..." 

"It is unfortunate." Wakatoshi agreed. "But now we must make it through the day through any means necessary." 

"Coffee, you mean?" Hitoka bit back a yawn. "I'll brew us some while you go on your run." 

Wordlessly, Wakatoshi leaned forward to plant a kiss on the top of Hitoka's head. His unplanned all-nighter would catch up to him and affect him somehow later in the day, but he didn't regret it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> *looks at characters* i think i can make this work 
> 
> \- yachi has her name hyphenated : hitoka ushijima-yachi  
> \- ushiwaka has a special pocket sewn into his duffel bag for him to keep his ring when he plays; he doesn't want to tarnish his ring with sweat  
> \- yachi brings ushijima to a karasuno reunion and the third years pass out for a solid second  
> \- ushijima takes pics with adverts and illustrations he knows yachi worked on and sends it to her  
> \- they influence each other positively; yachi has an 'ushiwaka' mode where she is stoic and unflappable, and sometimes ushijima can smile naturally and sound more earnest and less wooden and stiff  
> \- they're both really good at studying. ushijima isn't stoopid he's just got volleyball brain and he's stiff


End file.
